An integrated circuit (e.g., a downstream integrated circuit) can be protected from undesirable power conditions (e.g., overvoltage conditions, overcurrent condition) using a protection device. The protection device, however, may not be configured to provide protection in response to each of the various types of undesirable power conditions that can occur such as a current in-rush upon activation, a current surge, and/or so forth. Accordingly, the protection device selected for power protection may not provide adequate protection of the integrated circuit or associated components in a desirable fashion. In addition, other components included in the integrated circuit may be increased in size to compensate for the inadequacies of the protection device in response to certain types of undesirable power conditions. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.